


Mr. Stump

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: Patrick is the new music teacher, and Pete is rather excited to get to know him.





	Mr. Stump

**Author's Note:**

> TW!//may contain words that some might find offensive 
> 
> i might finish this :)

“PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III WAKE UP AT THIS MOMENT!” is the sentence he wakes up to most mornings. Sometimes it can be “Wake up Peter, I made pancakes” or even “Sweetheart, can you wake up? I’m getting real tired of your shit.”

Pete dragged himself out of bed and checked the time. 6:00 am. “What the fuck Mikey? Students don’t go in until 7:45.”

‘Babe, I don’t want you to be late. Okay? So, fuckin’, sorry for giving a shit about you and your job. Plus, you got a meeting at 7:20 with the other teachers.” Mikey was in the kitchen getting Pete’s breakfast and lunch ready for the day.

“How the hell is it physically possible for a person to get up so early and be so fucking active? Are you fucking crazy or something?”

“Crazy for you.”

Pete gagged, “How old are you?” But he laughed and gave Mikey a kiss before sitting at the kitchen island. “What are you making?”

“Fuckin’ waffles, don’t you see the goddamn waffle maker.” Mikey continued stirring the batter. “Go to the room and get dressed before I start losing my shit. I didn’t get up this early for you to just sit there and watch me cook.”

“Geez, a little feisty today, huh? You need a man-pon or something?” scoffed Pete.

“Man-pon?”

“Man tampon. Man-pon. Jesus Christ, Mikey. Catch up.” Pete gave Mikey a little ass slap before dragging his feet back to the bedroom. He dug around in the closet to look for the school polo and black shorts. He grabbed his sneakers and a pair of socks and walked back to the kitchen, where he put on his socks and sneakers. “I’m done.” He stood up tall and spread his arms out in glory. “How do I look?” he asked, his chin held high.

Mikey laughed, “You look like a loser.”

He flipped Mikey off, “I’m too tired to come up with a comeback.”

“Well, I have your fuel ready.” He placed a plate of waffles and a fork on the kitchen island, and another plate for himself. “Eat up,” he said after placing a bottle of maple syrup on the table.

“Holy shit, Mikey!” said Pete with a mouthful of waffles in his mouth. “This is so fucking good!”

“You nasty fuck, don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Mikey laughed and blushed at the comment. In return, Pete opened his mouth, showing Mikey the food in his mouth. Mikey quickly acted and stuffed another piece of waffle in Pete’s mouth, almost making him choke.

“Mikey, what the hell?” he laughed.

They finished their breakfast and dumped their plates in the sink. “Go get your jacket. And put on a fucking belt. And zip up your fly,” said Mickey as he made his way to the living room.

“Geez, you're bossy today.” But Pete did as he was told. “Guess what?” called Pete from the room a little while later.

“What?” Mikey called back.

“I forgot to tell you this a while ago, but there's gonna be a new music teacher. Parker, or Patrick or somethin'. I forgot.”

“Yeah? Well, what happened to Tyler? What's he gonna do?” asked Mikey.

Pete walked into the living room and sat down next to Mikey on the couch. He was watching the news. “I'm pretty sure he was switched to art. I have no fucking idea why they put him in art, he was pretty pissed about it.”

“That fucking sucks.” Mikey didn't look at Pete, he was staring at the TV.

Pete frowned. He looked at his watch, it was about to be 7. “Babe, I think I'm gonna get going.” Pete quickly laid a kiss on Mikey’s cheek, grabbed his keys off the coffee table and hurried out the door.


End file.
